Liberation of Seattle
United States |side2 = Soviet Union | China }} |commanders1 = Jeremiah Sawyer | Wilkins | James Webb | Parker }} |commanders2 = Nikolai Malashenko |forces1 = United States Army *5th Supply Battalion *Washington National Guard *Oregon National Guard |forces2 = Soviet Armed Forces *Soviet Army *Soviet Navy *Frontal Aviation PLA Navy |casualties1 = Heavy |casualties2 = Very heavy *Unknown number of Chinese ships destroyed *Capt. Malashenko and his company eliminated }} The Second Battle of Seattle, also known as the Liberation of Seattle in the American perspective, was a major battle that occurred during World War III. It resulted in the Soviet forces in the Western United States to retreat and stopped the Chinese amphibious assault from aiding the Soviets in the United States. Final Battle of Seattle The Fifth Supply Battalion and Washington National Guard eliminated the Soviet forward outpost to begin their advance. However, the Russians had begun to counterattack the US position to destroy their local headquarters. After repealing the attack, US forces led by Parker and Webb advanced toward the Seattle harbor to cut off the enemy form regrouping there as well as to prevent the Chinese military from reinforcing the occupying forces still standing. The incoming fleet then start to take loses from the anti-ship missiles from Puget Sound but does not stop them from sailing toward Seattle. During this event, Parker and Webb learn from Sawyer that if they failed to free Seattle, they will all be lost by a B-83 nuclear strike instead of being forced to retreat as originally told. After a grueling fight to securing the harbor, Colonel Sawyer orders Parker to quickly move his men to take the Soviet HQ to finish the battle before the Chinese arrive. Successfully destroying the enemy presence, the Soviet occupation is broken and the US military begins sweeping up the last remnants of its forces. But tragedy is struck as Webb is shot by a Russian sniper, severely wounding him and holding to life in Sawyer's arms. Russian Counterattack In a surprise move, Sawyer sees the Russians mounting a final counterattack against the American forces in a desperate move to keep Seattle for the Chinese to land their forces. With Webb left incapacitated, Parker is given sole command of all of 5th Battalion ground forces to repel the attack. Fierce fighting takes place near the Space Needle with both sides inflicting heavy attacks against each other and destroying many units in the process, with the fate of the entire city Seattle in the balance. After much devastation and battle, Colonel Wilkins and the Oregon National Guard finally arrive to support Sawyer and Parker against the Russian attackers. With their combined strength, they surround the enemy and destroy the last of their units. Aftermath With the counterattack destroyed and the Soviet occupation ended, the Chinese fleet is turned around and the nuclear strike is prevented for good. Sawyer commends Parker for his role in saving the city of Seattle and its people, remarking that the homeland is secured once more. But he also remarks that the war is far from over and says he is proud to have served with him. Captain Malashenko and his forces are also believed to have been destroyed, as they had left their company to support the Soviet forces there instead of leaving America to go back to Russia. Category:Battles